


Перемирие?

by collidolasky



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, M/M, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky
Summary: У него уже даже были мысли, чтобы взять и пойти в лес к Иорвету и, ну, варианта было два: либо перемирие, либо бой до победы. Хотелось бы, конечно, уничтожить этого эльфского ублюдка, тогда можно было бы зажить спокойно. Только вот у него были сомнения, сможет ли он выйти из этой схватки живым.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 3





	Перемирие?

**Author's Note:**

> рофиль автора на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/4283853  
> Ссылка на фанфик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9344459

Поймать и убить Иорвета для него было уже не просто желанием и целью, а смыслом жизни. Роше мало спал и ещё меньше ел, всё время он проводил со своим отрядом или в своём кабинете, планируя очередные вылазки. Планировать-то планировал, вот только он знал, как всё закончится. Иорвет сам никогда не нападал первым, казалось, что скоя’таэль выжидает чего-то. Роше проводил облавы на эльфов в Флотзамском лесу, получалось хорошо, даже удавалось убить несколько скоя’таэлей, но потом всегда приходил их командир — сам Иорвет — и всё портил.

Роше планировал для начала уничтожить всех эльфов из его отряда и только потом браться за Иорвета, но, видимо, не судьба. В первый раз скоя’таэли убили двоих его парней, во второй ещё одного, в третий ещё двоих, а после этого Роше решил, что нужно взять паузу. Он не хотел терять людей, он ценил жизнь каждого в своём отряде, ценил даже больше своей собственной. Он знал, что у Иорвета такая же философия. Вот только это не помогало.

У него уже даже были мысли, чтобы взять и пойти в лес к Иорвету и, ну, варианта было два: либо перемирие, либо бой до победы. Хотелось бы, конечно, уничтожить этого эльфского ублюдка, тогда можно было бы зажить спокойно. Только вот у него были сомнения, сможет ли он выйти из этой схватки живым.

Иорвет — старый эльф. Пусть и выглядит он молодо, опыта у него много, учитывая, что он победил командиров всех особых отрядов на Севере, у Роше шансов на выживание было мало. Либо можно было сблефовать, но не факт, что всё выгорит.

— Можно взять Бьянку, — тихо рассуждал вслух человек, потирая глаза.

Он сразу же отмёл эту мысль, потому что если вдруг Иорвет не согласится на временное перемирие, то придётся драться, а если Роше проиграет, то неизвестно, что скоя’таэли сделают с Бьянкой.

— Нужно идти одному.

***

Иорвет всегда знает, когда в лес приходит чужак. Эльфы могут передвигаться незаметно для человеческого глаза, хотя люди редко что-то замечают вокруг себя. Вот и сейчас он знал о том, что сам Вернон Роше идёт к нему, как только темерец вошёл в лес.

Человек вышел на поляну, где они встретились в битве в прошлый раз. Он огляделся по сторонам и никого вокруг не заметил. Иорвет подал знак рукой и лучники натянули тетиву. Человек всё ещё ничего не видел. И только тогда вышел сам Иорвет. Он тихо подошёл к Роше сзади и приставил остриё небольшого кинжала к его горлу.

— Cead dh'oine, — с усмешкой произнёс эльф. — Зачем же ты пожаловал?

— Я пришёл поговорить, — спокойно произнёс темерец.

— Поговорить? Хм, интересно, — равнодушно фыркнул Иорвет. Кинжал он решил убрать, правда не отказал себе в удовольствии ранить человека и как бы случайно задел его кожу на шее. Он спрятал оружие и прошёл вперёд. — Я слушаю тебя, dh'oine.

— Для начала — убери своих лучников. Я знаю, что они здесь.

Иорвет сделал жест рукой для лучников.

— Я сделал это не из-за твоей просьбы.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Роше.

— Если я хочу убить тебя, то я сделаю это сам, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил эльф. — Говори, пока я ещё готов тебя терпеть.

— Я хочу предложить перемирие на время. Думаю, тебе тоже не нравится терять кого-то из своего отряда.

— Хочешь пожить подольше? Похвально, — усмехнулся эльф. — А не проще ли решить наш конфликт сразу, а не откладывать неизбежное?

— Хочешь драться — я только за, — резко выпалил Роше.

— Вы, dh'oine, такие забавные: ваше мнение так быстро меняется. Ваши решения непостоянны — и это нас и отличает. Зачем ты пришёл, Роше? Зачем тебе перемирие? Пока ты не лезешь на мою территорию, то твой отряд может спокойно жить. Зачем тебе бой, из которого ты не выйдешь победителем?

— Вы уничтожаете невинных людей, поэтому мы и приходим, чтобы уничтожить вас, — выплюнул Роше.

— Невинных? — переспросил Иорвет. — Конечно, твоя раса никогда ни в чём невиновна. Это всё мы, конечно. Я ещё раз спрошу: чего ты хочешь, Роше?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох, как и весь твой отряд, но больше всего меня беспокоят жизни моих людей, — после недолгой паузы произнёс человек.

— Твои предложения?

— Вы перестаёте убивать людей, а мы сделаем всё возможное для безопасности нелюдей.

Иорвет смотрел на человека, прищурив глаз.

— Нет, — ровно ответил эльф.

— Что ты сказал?

— Нет, Роше. Я не согласен. Мы и сами можем сделать себя свободными. Когда уничтожим всех людей. Только тогда мы сможем быть в безопасности, — произнёс Иорвет. — У тебя сейчас два варианта: уйти или принять бой, из которого ты вряд ли уйдёшь живым. Выбирай.

Роше раздумывал недолго. Он запихнул свою гордость куда подальше и был согласен уйти, потому что сейчас на бой он не готов, а умирать сейчас не хотелось.

— Я уйду, — наконец произнёс он. — Но я вернусь.

— Конечно ты вернёшься, dh'oine, — усмехнулся Иорвет.

Эльф остался стоять на поляне скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за тем, как человек с позором уходит. Это ещё не конец.


End file.
